Recognition
by Janet.M.Palma
Summary: Based on the Poem on Tumblr: Once upon a time, a dragon lived near a Kingdom. A creature with red ruby eyes, dark ebony scales, and long razor sharp teeth but with a gentle touch; who lived alone, no regard for anyone or anything except itself. Until a blue haired Princess was shoved into it's life by a war torn country. R&R


**Disclaimer:** **'Fairy tail' and all of its characters is owned and copyrighted by Hiro Mashima.**

Once upon a time, a dragon lived near a Kingdom. A creature with red ruby eyes, dark ebony scales, and long razor sharp teeth that stood a hundred feet tall. It lived in the highest cave in the tallest mountain and was never seen. Yet, there were many tales about this beast; how it cut down armies with one swipe of its tail, how it slaughtered entire kingdoms, and stole away children from there mothers at night. But none of them were true for the dragon was a gentle and lonely creature; its crimson eyes held sorrow, its obsidian scales felt cold, and its teeth were hidden under the frown it wore. But years of being tormenting, millenniums of being casted out by humans, the beast turned cold. Its heart forever encased in a block of iron never to be seen again.

One cold night, the queen of the kingdom near its mountain came to its cave. The beast looked down upon the small creature as she explained that Bosco, the Kingdom, was on the verge of war. The beast turned her away, in fear she would use him as a weapon. But the queen spoke, saying she needed her child protected. The child was the next ruler of the kingdom and if it died, the kingdom would go down with it. Feeling pity, the dragon agreed to care for the child until it was safe. What the dragon did not know was that the mother of the child prayed it would die. The queen left the next ruler of Bosco in hope that the dragon would eat it, so that she may reign for longer.

The queen left and the dragon glanced at the baby in his den before he laid down. As he was about to close his eyes he was interrupted when the child began to wail. She cried for hours before the dragon finally loomed over it, a scowl on its face. The baby looked up at the fearsome creature and smiled. The dragon was stunned for a moment, but continued to glare and the child continues to laugh. Until finally wind from outside ruffled around it and the poor baby shivered. His eyes softened as he laid down and curled around the small bundle, sheltering it from the cold.

Years passed and the war in Bosco ended, but the queen had not come to retrieve her child, though the dragon did not mind this. The child, who grew to be a beautiful woman, with azure locks and golden eyes under the watchful eyes of the dragon, was now his most prized possession. His Princess had filled his days with much adventure and love. Her laugh filled his once lonely cave. and, ever so slowly, the dragons iron cage began to melt with the help of the princesses radiant smiles and warm laugh.

At 4 years old the dragon had named her Levy -after a flower that grew during harsh winters. At 6, the child was well versed in the Draco language and spelling. And at the tender age of 13, the child had an epiphany for words and the dragon would have an old witch come to his cave every moon to teach the young princess magic. Now, at the beautiful age of 21, the dragon had come to realize that he had fallen in love with his princess, and had hoped for her mother not to come back.

But the dragon should have known better. For wishes are never granted to such horrible and disgusting monsters.

One day, as the young princess was busy braiding golden flowers into the dragon's mane, a knight barged into the cave, claiming the queen had set a challenge for the princess' hand if the dragon was defeated. The dragon fought, but the knight had caught the dragon in his most vulnerable moment- caring for his princess. The dragon lost as the shifty knight trapped him under rubble. Grabbing the blue haired princess, the knight ran out of the cave. The dragon watched as the love of his life was carried out kicking and screaming to be brought back to him.

Months past, and the princess fought with her "mother" about going back, but was refused. The queen had lost her chance in killing off her "daughter" but she had come up with the idea that she could just rule through the princess. Especially because the knight that saved her stupid daughter was loyal to the queen, it would be easy. On the night of her wedding, a knight in black armor came into the ball room asking to pledge allegiance. Thinking it was to her so called mother, the princess ignored him but was surprised when he kneeled in front of her; his hand to his chest, pledging his allegiance. Her fiancé, the shifty knight, was outraged and demanded to know who this black knight was. He lifted his head, red eyes met gold, and the princess smiled. It was her dragon, she would know those eyes anywhere. The princess quickly dashed from her thrown and into the arms of her dragon. The dragon held her close, and whispers sweet nothings in her ear as the shifty knight stood to fight the intruder.

The court gasped as the black knight killed the fiancé and picked the princess up. Looking at the court, he swore that if anyone came to take his princess, they would be killed.

Turing back into a dragon, he tore the palace down and flew to his beloved cave. The palace crumbled and all that was heard was the cry of the queen. As the palace crumbles everyone was trapped under the ruble, just was he was. But unlike him, they did not survive.

The dragon did not care, his beautiful blue haired princess sleeping on his snout as they flew through the sky, warm and sure that if she were to fall her dragon would catch her, and that's all he cared about.

End.


End file.
